Now it's my turn to save his
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Sequel to "The Devil saved my Life." It has been 6 Months since Daisy met Johnny Blaze. But what happens when Johnny gets on SHIELD's Radar? Can Daisy save Johnny from the people who she considers family?
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson (aka) Quake was on her way to the house of Robbie Reyes, she heard that has returned about a week ago but haven't been able to visit because of her work at SHIELD. But she finally got the time to come and visit her favorite Ghost Rider. While driving she thought about another Ghost Rider by the name of Johnny Blaze, she realized that it has been 6 months since she met Johnny and she thought he was cool, she sometimes wonder what he was up to or how he was doing.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Robbie's house came into view. She turned into the driveway and parked by his black dodge charger that she drove, but agreed that she would never drive Lucy again. She got out taking the food with her. After she shut her car door she looks at Lucy and pats her on the hood and says, "Hey Lucy." She walked up to the door and knocked on the door and waited for Robbie to answer.

Robbie Reyes was on his couch watching TV trying to catch up on what he missed while he was in the Hell Dimension. He thought about Daisy and how she was doing and what she was up to. During their brief time working together he came to like her and her personality. Just when he was about to get up there was a knock on his door.

He wasn't expecting anyone as he cautiously stood up and yelle, "Who is it?"

"Ghost from the past." Said from the other side of the door he knew that voice, it was Daisy. The Daisy that had a death wish when they first met. He went to the door and opened it ot see Daisy Johnson on his doorstep.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" He asked her, he wanted so bad to hug her because he missed her, he can't get rid of this feeling he got in his stomach every time he sees Daisy.

Daisy held up the take-out and says, "I know I should've called but I heard that you were back and wanted to see for myself. To see if it really is you or just some rumor. Uh...anyways I brought take-out."

Robbie chuckled as he replies, "Thanks Daisy!" He takes the food and steps aside to let her in. They walked into the kitchen when Daisy sat in one of the chairs at the table and says, "So Reyes, where's the younger Reyes?"

"He's away at Stanford, last time I heard from him was a week ago when I got back, I was checking on him and he was happy to hear my voice. But there's still something we need to fix between us." Replied Robbie as he turned and got 2 plates and started filling it up with Mexican take-out.

Daisy nodded and replies, "That's good. He missed you while you were….off in some other world."

Robbie carried the two plates of food to the table and handed one to Daisy who took it with a nod of thanks and Robbie sat down with his own food and says, "Yeah. So How have you been?"

"Been doing good. While you were gone I continue the hunt for the watchdogs. You know they got operations growing across the globe." she sighs as she took a bite.

Robbie nodded as he takes a bite of his own food and says, "How's that coming along?"

Daisy nodded and replies, "It's doing okay. I took down 4 of their operations within the last 6 months, that reminds me I ran into an old buddy of yours."

"Really? Who?" Said Robbie as he was confused when Daisy mentioned "His Buddy" that he has no idea what she's talking about.

"The Good Samaritan or whatever that saved you that night." Replied Daisy as she takes another spoonful of rice.

Robbie swallows his food and replies, "You mean the other Ghostrider?"

Daisy nodded and replied, "Yep. He helped me out take out one of their operations. It was in Texas and I followed their trail to an abandoned warehouse. Long story short I was doing good by myself, until one of the bastards came up from behind and stabbed me in my shoulder. When I went down i was gonna Quake them away when one of them kicked me in my back, anyways i was able to quake them back enough for me to crawl to the nearest wall.

That's when they all got in a group and came at me, but then I heard something crash through the wall at first i thought it was you, but then I noticed the jacket and knew that it was the other rider. So while they went after him while I was left dealing with a small group, I got up and got back into the fight now that i had back-up. Soon after all the dogs were down he took me back to his place and stitched me up. The next day he brought me back to my van and then we parted ways."

Robbie sat there absorbing everything Daisy told him, Johnny Blaze saved her while she was in Texas when he couldn't. He nodded and replies, "Yeah that's Johnny, there's only a few times we got together but that's about it."

Daisy picked up their empty plates and says, "What didn't tell me was that he was such a charmer." She placed them in the sink and turned to him to see him looking at her.

Robbie sighs and replies, "Well, I don;t know what to say, Sounded like you guys got along alright."

"Yeah we did. He told me his life story and i told him mine, it was a little deal that we made. He mentioned you a few times." Daisy said thinking about what Johnny said about Robbie being capable of love even with the rider inside him.

"Like what?" Replied Robbie as he was curious as to what Johnny said about him.

Daisy sighs as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Robbie followed and sat in the chair. "He said that, if a human spends enough time with the host of the rider, then they formed a bond that the rider can tell if that person the host is bonded with is in trouble."

Robbie sat there stunned and says, "Wait! So your saying that for example: You spend enough time with me, we formed a bond and the rider in me would tell if you were in trouble?"

"That's what Johnny said, he uh...also said something else." Daisy replies as she still trying to think to see if it was a good idea to tell Robbie about what Johnny said about Robbie still capable of love even with the rider.

"What is it Daisy." Robbie asked, there was so many questions he needed answered and for now Daisy seems to be the only person who had the answers.

Daisy looks down and opened her mouth but then closed it again as she rubbed a hand over her face and sighs and before she knows it she's telling him, "He said that, Uh ...even though you have the rider in you, you're still capable of ...Love." Robbie was stunned, he was still capable of Love? He knew he had feelings for Daisy but didn't know if he could love someone while having the devil inside him.

The silence was killing Daisy, she suddenly found the holes in her ripped up jeans interesting, she was afraid that she'd gone too far and that Robbie would ask her to leave. She had feelings for Robbie, what she didn't know was that if he felt the same way about her, she hoped he did. When she heard her phone ring she breath a sigh of relief for the sound of silence being broken.

She sighs as she answered her phone and says, "Yeah?...Okay Coulson. I'm on my way." she put away her phone and says, "I ...uh got to get back to base." She got up as she made her way to the door. When her hand landed on the door handle she felt another hand on top of hers and looked to see Robbie looking at her with those big brown eyes, just like her own. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, she was stunned for a few seconds before she gave in and closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as his came up around her waist. That's when they both know they have feelings for each other, he gently tilted her head back as he deepened the kiss and she lets him. The last time she kissed someone was Linchon, thinking about him made her heart ache but maybe, just maybe that the missing piece could be replaced.

When they broke apart they were breathless, neither of them spoke for a few minutes when Robbie says, "I always wondered if you felt the same way."

"I could say the same about you Reyes, you made an impact in my life." Replied Daisy with a smile,

Robbie nodded and replies, "Yeah. Guess I did. But it was you who hunted me down, Chica."

Daisy shrugged and replies, "True. But we work well together, busting some watchdog skulls."

"I better let you go before, you get in trouble, or I get in trouble for holding up one of their agents." Robbie said as he removed his arms and she did the same.

Daisy nodded and replies, "See ya Later Reyes." She opened the door and walked out heading towards the car. When she got on the road she looked through the mirror and watched as Robbie's house disappeared, she drove all the way to the base with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIELD Base Command Center**

When Daisy made it to the command center she still had that small smile on her face when she got there everyone seen the smile and was stunned, this wasn't one of her fakes smiled, it was an actual real smile. "Daisy? What's with the smile?"

Daisy looked at the team and her smile faded and replies, "Nothing. Just…..thinking. So what do we have?"

Coulson and the team looked at her and she thought that she had seen a smirk on Coulson as he says, "Okay. Team we were monitoring the CCTV and came across something that caught our attention." He held up a tablet and pushed the 'PLAY' icon as the team watched on the big screen.

It was a flaming headed person, with a leather jacket with spikes and a chain wrapped around it's chest held a guy against a wal as it said something, the team watched as the guy screamed and his body went limp. When it was done playing Daisy was nervous as she silently cursed to herself, she knew who that was. It was Johnny Blaze, she needed to warn him when she gets back to her room. The sound of May's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Is there a way we can hear what he said to the guy?" Asked May as she replayed the footage, Fitz type a few keys and the team was able to hear what 'IT' was saying, "_You. Guilty,." _They watched as the flaming headed person grabbed the guy by his shirt and lifted him up, "Look into my eyes. _Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."_ They watched as the guys body went limp as the flaming headed person walked away.

"Okay. Daisy have you made contact with Robbie recently?" Coulson asked so he could mark of Robbie as the suspect.

Daisy tried not to smile at his name but kept a straight face and replies, "Yeah, I just came from seeing Robbie. So this couldn't be him."

Coulson nodded and replies, "Okay. Then it's something else, this thing has the same powers as Robbie. We need to know if there's a connection between it and Robbie. We also need to know if it's a threat? And is it willing to work with us? Daisy, you find out whoever this person is. Me and May will go talk to Robbie. You guys find out anything you can on him. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the command center to get to their jobs. But Daisy already knew who it was, but Coulson needed an answer, and soon. When she got to her room she locked her door and took out a burner phone and dialed a number Johnny gave her. After 3 rings someone answered, "Hello?"

"Blaze? It's Flower." Daisy said using their nicknames.

"Flower? Hey been a while, how've you been?" replied Johnny as he was glad to hear from the person he saved from the watchdogs.

Daisy replies, "Doing good. Listen we need to talk in person. Is there someplace we can meet?"

It was silent for a few minutes on the phone when Johnny came back saying, "Yeah, theres a diner on route 54, that's in Nevada near Carson there's a diner called Lucky Ben's Diner. Can you meet me there at 3 o'clock tomorrow?"

Daisy wrote it down on the notepad and replies, "Yeah, alright Blaze until we see each other don't call or make contact with me, and be careful."

"Flower? What's going on?" Johnny said as he was getting a little worried at the way Daisy was talking.

Daisy sighs and replies, "I'll explain everything to you when I see you. But know this, Your in danger. Got to go. Later Blaze."

As soon as she hung up she placed her phone back in it's hiding place and opened her laptop and look for the Diner that Johnny was talking about. When she found it, she transferred the directions into her personal phone. Her plan was to try and sneak out and go to meet Johnny so she can warn him about SHIELD and how he caught their attention.

**10:58PM**

It was time, she packed her backpack earlier and hid it under her bed. She grabbed it and made sure to put the camera's and a loop so that she wouldn't get detected. After doing that and have everything packed, she looked around to see if she forgot anything. When she was sure that she wasn't forgetting anything she cut out her light and quietly opened the door.

It was dark and abandoned, there was nobody in sight. She makes her way down the halls and corridors and make her way to the door. When she got to the door she was just about to use her access card when she heard it "FREEZE!"

Daisy raised her hands and turn to see a scene that breaks her heart, her team, people who are her family aiming their weapons at her. She looked and seen Coulson with a hurt expression as he says, "Why, Daisy?"

She felt tears in her eyes and replies, "I owe him." That's when she did the one thing she vowed she would never do, with tears down her face she quaked them back knocking them down and scanned her card as she ran out the door. She heard Coulson says, "GO AFTER HER!"

*_Thump. Thump. Thump* _The feet of Daisy Johnson pounding on the ground running through the forest trying to lose her pursuers, she knew that she couldn't afford to get caught. She was so busy running and lost in her thoughts she didn't register the sound of a gun going off, her screaming as she went down face first into the dirt. She raised her head up and looked at her side to see a patch of red and that's when she realized that she was shot, and by SHIELD. She can hear them getting close, she needed to get away. She gasped as she put her hand on her wound to apply pressure. She got up with a grunt and started getting distance between her and them by limping/staggering through the forest as fast as she can.

She had tears going down her face, her side was killing her, SHIELD was after her, her family aiming their guns at her. It all hurt so much that she almost tripped and lost her balance but she kept on running and running. She didn't know which way she was running. She was so focused and getting away she didn't noticed the headlights of a car and screeching tired.

Daisy gasp as she help her arms over her face and waited for the impact. When she didn't feel it she slowly lowered her arms to see the driver door open and hearing a familiar voice, "Daisy?" It was Robbie, she let out a sob and says "Robbie." then everything went black.

Robbie caught her before she hit the ground, he gently lowered her to the ground he head resting on his lap and whispers, "Daisy? Daisy. Can you hear me?"

He wondered what the hell happened, he took in her face and appearance, she was covered in dirt and bleeding on her side. He looked to see it was a GSW. She was shot, the fact that someone shot Daisy riled up the rider. He looked up to the sound of running footsteps and seen 5 or 6 people pointing their weapons at him. He noticed they were SHIELD, and that's when he figured it out. SHIELD shot Daisy, her own people who were like Family,

He looked up from Daisy's damaged body to the sound of running footsteps and the next thing he knew there was Flashlights and some guns aimed at him as he noticed that they were from SHIELD. Why would Daisy be running from them? He was brought out of his thoughts when a SHIELD agent says, "Sir, release the fugitive and put your hands over your head."

Robbie looked around him to see that there was at least 5 Agents he then put the pieces together that's why Daisy was bleeding was because she was shot by her own people, just thinking about Daisy, how she was hurt, and how she could die it riled the Rider up. He felt his face heat up as his eyes glowed orange and says, "Your not gonna touch her."

He screamed as his skin burned off as the rider took over, he stood up and roared as the agents stepped back a few in fear and some with a brave face as they released their bullets on him. Once they were out of bullets he had enough as he roared in rage and attacked the agents.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to take care of the Agents, the person who shot Daisy Was burnt to a crisp as others were knocked out with burns on them, he looked down to see Daisy move as she groaned in pain but wasn't waking up. He went down and gently picked her up and brought her over to his car and place her gently in the back seat as he got in he winced as his flesh grew back over the fiery skull. Once Robbie was back to himself, he looked to see Daisy and swears that he will get vengeance for the people who did this to her.

**Back at SHIELD HQ**

Coulsin and the team watched in horror as Robbie attacked the agents and killing the lead agent. They watched as the rider got down and traced a boney finger down her jaw, then gently lifted Daisy and take her towards the charger and watched as Robbie took off. They watched the whole thing go down, Coulson was pissed that Daisy was shot, he wanted her brought in unharmed.

He wasn't expecting for Robbie to show up but, he knew how protective Robbie was of Daisy and seeing Daisy hurt must've set off the rider and attack his agents. "What do we do now?"

Coulson looked to see it was Mack who asked that question as he sighs and replies, "Get everything ready, were heading to the Reyes resident. We need Daisy and Robbie in unharmed or not further hurt in Daisy's case, we can't risk them warning the enhance individual,"

The team nodded as they left to do what they were ordered to do. Coulson went back up to his office to think. He didn't want Daisy harmed, he just wanted to get her back and explain to her why it was dangerous to warn the enhanced being. What something Daisy said got him doing heavy thinking, "_I Owe Him." _the question in his head is: What did she mean by that? Then he figured it out, Johnny must've did something for Daisy like saving her or something, but to save her from what.

10 minutes later a knock came at his door as YoYo pooped her head in and says, "Coulson, everything's ready to head to Burning Man's house."

Coulson nodded and replies, "Thanks YoYo, I'll be down in a minute." YoYo nodded as she left the Director to go back to the garage. Coulson got up and went down to the garage and get ready to head towards Robbie's house. He hoped that Robbie would let him explain and talk to Daisy.

**Reye's Resident**

Robbie parked the charger and got out, he out the seat down and got in the back and gently lifted Daisy making her gasp in pain as he whispers, "Shhhh, It's okay Chica, I got you." He brought her close to his chest and used his foot to shut the door and make his way to the front door, he was able to open it and gently placed Daisy on the couch making her winced, his heart ached at the sight of her hurt, he would do anything to make it go away.

He went and locked the door as he went into the bathroom room and get the first aid kit. When he came back he got down beside the couch and says, "Daisy, Can you hear me?"

All he got was a groan that was enough to satisfy him that she was still with him, he opened the kitt and got some tweezers as he says, "Daisy? This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, but I'm gonna have to get the bullet out."

Daisy nodded as she gasp out, "G...Go…..A….ahead. D...do it."

Robbie nodded as he took a rag and says, "Bite down on this." Once the rag was in her mouth and took a deep breath as he looked at Daisy as she nodded letting him know it's okay. He lifted up her shirt and cleaned off the blood enough for him to see. He then and gently pushed the tweezers into the wound as Daisy screamed into the rag.

After a few minutes of extreme pain, Robbie sighs and said, "I got it Daisy just hold on."

He slowly pulled out the tweezers as she screamed again and finally it was out. Robbie quickly placed the bullet into the bowl as he removed the rag and says, "It's over now Daisy." He took another rag and cleaned up around her wound as he stitches it up. He then applied the gauze and took a roll of gauze and gently wrapped it around her stomach. He looks up to see she was unconscious probably from all the pain. When he was done he secured the gauze.

He started cleaning up the place, once it was done he sighs as he went to get himself a soda then come back, he stopped to press a gentle kiss to her head and cover up Daisy with a blanket and sit in the chair beside the couch so he can watch over Daisy.

**2 Hours Later**

Robbie didn't know when he fell asleep but he instantly woke up at the sound of someone groaning he opened his eyes to see it was coming from Daisy who was waking up. He looked at the time to see it was only 12am. He went over to the couch and got down as he whispers, "Daisy?"

Daisy's eyes fluttered open as she was confused as to where she was at. She turns her head to see Robbie as she asked, "R...Robbie? W...what happened?"

Robbie took her hand and replies, "I was hoping you could tell me, you ran out on the middle of the street and I almost hit you. You were bleeding so I brought you back to my house."

As Daisy thought about it, it all came back. Her eyes watered up and says, "T….they shot me. T….SHIELD shot me…...need to warn Johnny. SHIELD is after him."

Robbie felt anger at the thought of the person he loves gets shot by her own Family, she also said that SHIELD was after Johnny. He heard a tire screech outside as he ran to the window to see 2 SHIELD issued cars, as he curse and says, "Daisy? They're here, we need to get out of here now."

He ran back to the couch and says, "I'm gonna carry you, but it will hurt a little."

Daisy nodded and replied, "Just get me out of here." Robbie nodded as Daisy put her arms around his neck and he gently picked her up bridal style she gasped at the movement as Robbie whispers, "Shhh. it's okay i got you." and proceed through the back. Once he made it out back he cursed as he remembered that his car was out front. He was gonna go back in when his front door was busted down, that's when he took the chance and ran as gently as he could to his car.

Once he made it to his car on the passenger side he gently set's Daisy down on her feet making her whimper as he held her up to open the door. When he got the door opened he gently laid Daisy down in the seat as he closed the door and got in on the driver side as he gently placed Daisy's head on his lap to use as a pillow and started up the engine as the SHIELD team ran out of the house and started shooting the car. Robbie put it into gear and took off leaving dust in its wake.

Robbie looked down at Daisy to see her is partially awake as he says, "You Okay Daisy?"

Daisy replies, "Not really, it hurts. But I'll live."

Robbie replies, "Do you have Johnny's number?"

Daisy nodded and replies, "Yeah. But I'm not calling him Lost my burner phone while i was running if i use my phone I have now they can trace the call and find Johnny. Guess we will have to meet Johnny at the Diner as planned."

Robbie sighs and replies, "Where's the Diner?"

Daisy winced as she took a breath and says, "Uh…..Route 54 3PM."

Robbie replies, "That's only 100 miles from here near Carson City, Naveda."

Daisy nodded and replies, "I wanted to make sure SHIELD wouldn't track us." After she said that she fell asleep. Robbie looked down to see Daisy sleeping as he smiled and kept on driving.

**11:45AM**

When Daisy woke up she was confused at first but then everything came back to her her eyes widened afraid the SHIELD found her as she sat up and closed her eyes she gasp and whimper at the pain as she remembered being shot. She laid back down as she opened her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. She was in a hotel room, but where was Robbie? What if SHIELD found him? What if they're coming after her next? She hissed and carefully sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

She used the night stand and carefully stood up from the bed, she gasped and put her hand on her wound. She let go of the table as she started to walk. She was staggering a little along with a limp because of her GSW but she was walking. She made it to her bag that was on the table and opened it as she hurriedly searched for her gun, she heard the door being unlocked as she felt her heart pumping inside her. Just as she found her gun the door opened as she cocked it and aimed it at the door with her left hand as her right was still on her wound.

Robbie came in and seen Daisy with her gun as he held his hand up and says, "Whoa. Daisy it's me Robbie."

Daisy sighed as she lowered the gun as she removed her right hand from her wound to the table to lean on and says, "Where were you? Did anyone follow you?"

Robbie nodded and replies, "Had to go talk to the Manager, i mean we didn't check in, and no nobody followed me."

Daisy nodded as she looked at the clock beside the bed to read 11:50AM. Her eyes widened as she says, "Oh My God, it's almost 12 Johnny should be meeting us soon. How far are we from the Diner?"

Robbie replies, "Not far only 10 miles."

Daisy staggered over to the door and says, "We need to hurry."

She lost her balance but Robbie caught her and says, "Hey take it easy. Let me get you to the car then we can go."

Daisy nodded as Robbie put her arm around his shoulder and opened the door. When he helped Daisy over to the charger he opened up the passenger door as she slowly got in being careful with her wound. Once she was in Robbie closed the door and ran to the room and came back out a few minutes later with their stuff. He opened his door and tossed Daisy;s thing into the back as he got in, started up the car and took off going down the road at fast speed to the Diner.

10 Minutes Later they made it to the Diner it was only 12:03PM they parked next to a motorcycle guessing it was Johnny's as Robbie got out. Daisy opened her door and got out only to gasp as she grabbed the hood to hold her up as Robbie put her arm around him and shut the door as he helped Daisy inside. Once inside they got a few strange looks but found Johnny sitting in the back as they made their way there.

When they made it to the table Johnny looked up and was stunned to see Robbie and says, "Robbie?" He looked to see he was helping Daisy sit down as she winced "Daisy? What happened?"

Robbie sat down beside her and says, "SHIELD."

Daisy replies, "Got shot by the people I trusted. SHIELD."

Johnny replies, "What? Why would they shoot one of their own?"

Daisy saw a waitress coming as she ordered 2 slices of pancakes as she turned back to Johnny and replied, "That's what I came to tell you about, so yesterday they got a video of you killing a man in an alleyway, that's why I called you. Coulson wanted me to identify you but I didn't say anything just told him that I couldn't get any hits from facial recognition. Later that night I I tried to sneak away so I meet you without being followed. But I got caught so I used my powers to knock them down and made a run for it, and that's when I got shot. Robbie found me took me back to his place and fix me up. A few hours later SHIELD was there and we barely escaped."

Johnny whistle and replies, "Damn, flower where did they get you?"

Daisy eats up the last of her pancakes and replied, "Got me on my right side. Is there someplace we can lay low?"

Johnny replied, "Yeah!" He and Robbie got up as Daisy winced as she tried to get up. Robbie held out his hand as Daisy took it and whimpered as she stood up. Johnny lifted her arm and put it around his shoulder as he helped Daisy out of the diner.

When they made it outside Johnny replies, "You should be resting."

Daisy scoffs making her hissed in pain and says, "Yeah. Not gonna happen till I think we're safe."

Robbie opened Daisy's door as Johnny gently helped her in and closed the door as Robbie got in on his side. Johnny hopped on his motorcycle as both of them started up their engines as Robbie started to followed Johnny.

Coulson and the team made it back to base, they had no luck on catching Robbie or Daisy. They were all in the command center when Coulson says, "Okay. We know that Robbie took his charger there is still a tracker see if you can track him."

Fitz started typing something on the table and says, "Sorry Coulson. Daisy knew there was a tracker so she must've disabled it."

Coulson sighs and says, "Why is Daisy so concerned over the Enhanced person. She knows his identity."

May says, "Well she did say that she owes him. So something must've happened to Daisy while she was tracking the Watchdogs and the Enhanced person saved her."

Coulson sighs and replies, "Yes, but how are they connected?"

Jenna says, "Maybe they get their powers from the same source, the Hell dimension."

Fitz nodded and says, "Jemma's right. Rather Daisy tells him or not, there's a chance that if they're connected then they can talk to one another."

**Two Days Later**

Robbie and Daisy were in the charger following Johnny's motorcycle. They had been on the road for 2 days and they were in Texas. They approached a graveyard the same graveyard that Johnny was at after his first night as Ghost Rider. When they stopped Johnny got off as he walked back towards the charger.

Robbie rolled down his window and says, "What's up?"

"Just came to tell ya that you can park your charger behind the shed, I don't like unwanted visitors." Johnny replied as he went back to his motorcycle. When Robbie parked the car he got put and came around Daisy's side as he opened the door and helped her out. They slowly walked towards the challenge where Johnny was waiting.

When they made it to the building Daisy was already breathing heavily and was tired, Johnny opened the door and walked in with Daisy and Robbie behind him. Robbie gently placed Daisy on the couch who gasp in pain. He got done lifted up her shirt so he could see the wound to see it needed to be changed.

"Hey Johnny, where's your first-aid kit?" Robbie said as he examined the GSW.

Johnny replied, "In the bathroom Under the sink." Robbie nodded as he got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and got back to his spot beside the couch and started gently and slowly changing Daisy's bandage. Five minutes later he applied fresh bandage and covered her up and let her sleep. He picked up the trash and put it in the trash can.

He walked over to where Johnny was on the table drinking coffee as he sat down and says, "This is a nice place."

"Yeah, used to belong to someone who was a rider, like us." Johnny said as he replied and thought about when he first started out as the rider.

Robbie nodded and replies, "Where is he now?"

Johnny sighs and replies, "I don't know. But he helped me a lot when I was starting out."

It has been an hour, Robbie and Johnny were sitting outside when they heard a groan. Robbie got up and went inside to see it was Daisy as he went over bent down and says, "Daisy? Daisy can you hear me?"

Daisy hissed as she opened her eyes and says, "Y….Yeah, I..I hear you." She wondered as she moved.

Robbie put his hand on her shoulder and replies, "Hey don't move. You gonna ruined my beautiful work of stitches."

"Oh HaHa very funny Reyes." Daisy sacrasticly replied and wearing a smirk.

Robbie smirked back and says, "It's true."

"Hey Flower, How you doing?" Replied Johnny as he came over.

Daisy replied, "Hurts. But I had worse. Anyways this is one hell of a way to meet up again after 6 months."

Johnny chuckled as he replies, "Yeah, yeah it is. So what are we going to do about SHIELD. You know them better than us."

"Uh ...I disabled the tracker we had on the charger." Daisy said as she told Johnny what he wanted to know.

Robbie says, "The main question is: What do we do next?"


End file.
